<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Egotober Day 5: Care by Valpus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880193">Egotober Day 5: Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus'>Valpus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Egotober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Anti is kinda soft for once, Egotober, M/M, might turn this into a bigger thing, need more AntiHero fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters: Anti, Jackaboy man, Henrik<br/>Pairing: Antihero<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Warning: Blood, swearing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anti/Jackaboy, AntiHero - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Egotober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Egotober Day 5: Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie was hurt. He had a large cut in his side and leaned against the wall. He didn’t know if he was going to make it. He was still getting chased by the same shadow creature that had cut into his side. He watched it run by before pulling out his phone. He had told Anti he would be quick. He would do a quick patrol then he would be there for their date. He knew the glitch would be so mad at him for getting hurt like this. He didn’t know if he would get to see him again as he called Anti.</p>
<p>“Where the hell are you?” Anti says as soon as he picked up. He sounded angry but Jacke heard the worry in his voice.</p>
<p>“I….I love you.”</p>
<p>“Jackie don’t move.” Jackie didn’t know what to say to that but laugh painfully as he started to pass out.</p>
<p>“You….you care to...too much.”</p>
<p>“Don’t stop talking hero you hear me,” Jackie could hear the panic in Anti’s voice and the staticy sound that happened when Anti glitched.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Jackie says as he saw the glitch appear in front of him. He smiled up at him before letting himself passout.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>